Baseball Dream Chaser
Baseball Dream Chaser is the seventh short of Season 2 of the Blugrays and the 19th short in the series. In this short, Oslonda interviews a baseball-like bloban about their future plans. Appearances *Baseball-Like Bloban *Oslonda *Cloud-Like Bloban (doesn't speak) Notes & trivia *This is the first Blugrays short of/to many things: **It's the first one of 2019. **It's also the first one in five months and one week (or 158 days), almost coming up to half a year. **It's even the first technically brand-new short-related content piece of the Blugrays since Dafe the Nutcracker. **It's the first short/content piece to display one of the seats outside of Blugray Cove. **It's the first Season 2 short with a bloban that isn't a main character making an appearance and speaking. The first Season 2 short only had an off-screen announcer announce the title of that short. **It's the first short with an audio mix that messes around with the left and right channels. No other Blugrays animation has done this in the past. *This is the third content piece of the Blugrays this year, but the second one to technically be brand-new for the year. *The original title for this short was "Baseball Dream Catcher", although it had other beta titles as well. *This is the third short to not have production started on it before Season 2 began. *This is Oslonda's first Season 2 appearance. *This short was technically finished a couple of hours before release but wasn't released until late automatically to make room for possible critique. Only MegaAnimazing chipped in and simply said that it was fine. However, Artistunkown did suggest the original title and helped with writing in one way, but didn't want to be credited as a writer totally in the credits. He also helped critique the audio mix for this short. *This is the fourth time the credits have been updated, but the first time the intro has been updated. **To be more specific, the intro now adds a "By Natty23" text underneath the logo, also curved. It also fades in and out while the whole intro itself eventually fades out to reveal the actual short. **As for the credits, there's now a THE END screen which fades out to reveal the credits, and then a new (inanimate) screen displaying the program used to make the short, the template the credits was based on, and the copyright text, along with the four main Blugrays characters below it (not the students of course). *The hiatus between the preceding short and this one is currently the biggest short gap of the Blugrays. How long it was is already said above. It's also the biggest gap of any type of content for the Blugrays. In fact, the gap between this and the previous content piece (Snowy Day) is the biggest gap of Blugrays content to date too (at 85 days)! *The audio mix made for this short was the second to be created since Jukedeck Make (which is what's usually used for Blugrays music) has been taken down (possibly temporarily), which explains the return of MIDI music being used for the Blugrays. However, several other audio mixes were made before this one in 2019 (the year this short came out), most of which were able to use and actually did use Jukedeck music. Only one currently unreleased short had an audio mix made for it when the service was made offline, and it was created before the audio mix for this short. **Speaking of MIDI, this is the first usage of it in a Season 2 Blugrays short (or a 2019 one for that matter). *As of this short, hand and arm movements don't receive as much inbetweens, although there's more mouth movement now. Former Goof *When this short was released, for the first little over an hour of its release, it's link on the website was off since it was just a random link name from a copied page (in this case it was Dafe the Nutcracker's one). | |[[Category:Shorts]]||}} Category:Season 2